(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor panel, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor panel of a vertically-aligned mode liquid crystal display apparatus capable of providing a wide viewing angle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus, which is one type of flat panel display in current use, includes two panels having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by applying a voltage to electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to determine the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light.
Among such liquid crystal display apparatuses, one type includes a liquid crystal display apparatus using a vertical alignment mode in which liquid crystal molecules are arranged such that major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels where no electric field is applied. This provides a high contrast ratio and it can also easily provide a wide reference viewing angle.
As means for implementing the wide viewing angle in the liquid crystal display apparatus with a vertical alignment mode, there are a method of forming cut portion in electric field generating electrodes and a method for forming protrusions on the electric field generating electrodes. Since the cut portions and the protrusions can determine tilted directions of liquid crystal molecules, the tilted directions of the liquid crystal molecules can be distributed into various directions by using the cut portions and the protrusions, so that the wide viewing angle can be achieved.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus with a vertical alignment mode, there is a problem in that side visibility deteriorates in comparison to front visibility.